1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sewn glove and method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to a sewn glove, in which at least one seam is removed from a crotch between the sections for the thumb and the index finger, and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, gloves can be roughly divided into sewn gloves and knitted gloves according to a manufacturing method thereof. The sewn gloves are manufactured by sewing the sections for the palm and the back of the hand along a cut line, whereas the knitted gloves are manufactured integrally without a separate seam.
At this time, the knitted gloves have low merchantability due to the limits to use, material, and design thereof. Generally, most of the gloves, which largely place emphasis on wearing feeling, injury protection, activity, and so on, are manufactured by a sewing method, in which various materials are cut and sewn through needlework, rather than a knitting method.
Here, the sewn gloves are manufactured by cutting a material into various pattern pieces and sewing the pieces because the thumb of the hand must have a three-dimensional structure. Hence, the sewn gloves inevitably form a plurality of seams at a crotch between the sections for the thumb and the index finger.
In the case of these sewn gloves, at least one of the seams formed at the crotch between the sections for the thumb and the index finger causes an unnatural feeling or a disconnected feeling between the hand and an object when the object is held by hands with gloves on, and thus reduces a wearing feeling, and particularly acts as a decisive factor reducing functionality thereof in particular, in the case of sport gloves which a wearer wears to get exercise in contact with a bicycle handle, a motorcycle handle, a golf club, a baseball bat, or so on which is held continuously by hands.
In spite of this problem, the reason why at least one of the seams has no alternative but to exist at the crotch between the sections for the thumb and the index finger in the sewn gloves will be described through a cut pattern of the sewn gloves that are in use currently.
As for patterns of conventional sewn gloves illustrated in FIGS. 1 and 2, all members 1 for the palm of the hand in examples 1 through 7 have a crotch cut two-dimensionally. Furthermore, the palm sheath members 1 are sewn with members for the back of the hand along a cut line of the crotch, thereby forming seams 10. Hence, at least one seam inevitably runs through the crotch.
As seen from the examples 1 through 4 of FIG. 1 and the examples 5 through 7 of FIG. 2, all of the palm sheath members 1 have a two-dimensional pattern. In this two-dimensional pattern, the seams 10 are inevitably created from the crotch of each sewn glove.
In this manner, the seam 10 formed at the crotch between the sections for the thumb and the index finger of each sewn glove suffers the biggest stress when an object is repetitively held by hand with glove on, and establishes a disconnected feeling between the object and the hand to reduce a wearing feeling as well as the resultant functionality.
Further, the conventional sewn gloves create at least one seam at the crotches between the sections for the index finger and the middle finger, between the sections for the middle finger and the ring finger, and between the ring finger and the little finger in addition to the above-mentioned crotch between the sections for the thumb and the index finger. This also causes the disconnected feeling (foreign feeling) between the hand and the object when the object is held by hands with gloves on, thereby reducing the wearing feeling.
The present applicant proposes the sewn gloves capable of enhancing the wearing feeling and the functionality of the gloves and the method of manufacturing the same, by developing a manufacturing pattern capable of removing factors reducing the wearing feeling and the functionality of the gloves, particularly, a plurality of seams formed at the crotches between the sections for the index finger and the middle finger, between the sections for the middle finger and the ring finger, and between the ring finger and the little finger as well as the crotch between the sections for the thumb and the index finger, setting the material of the palm sheath member aside, to thereby bring the crotches of the sewn gloves into close contact with the object.